Sonic and Friends the next chapter
by BlazinJoseph01
Summary: I know many Sonic fans are very upset about the comic series being short but this is a late prediction of what would have happened in the late comic book series. But again this is a late prediction. I'm sorry but story is discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago four weeks before the Genesis wave and before the knothole freedom fighters

started to stumble. G.U.N was on a prime mandatory mission to rescue a stolen tech genius

from the western region at a near eggman base to be used to work the plans for the wave which

they did not know but were assigned to rescue the tech genius. This is only the beginning of destruction.

Hundreds of G.U.N ships were on there way to a close to save the Tech and coming in quick.

"30 seconds till landing." Said a G.U.N pilot. "Ok the main strategy is to save the Tech genius he

is the prime and most valuable target once we get him we turn him in to Tower so he can

question him." Said the Captain. "This is going to be a rough landing." said the pilot. The ship

then landed. "Open fire." Said a solider. The war started outside of the base with the legions

shooting their weapons at the G.U.N solider's. Then a special force team landed to another near

opening without being noticed. Coming out of that ship was a hedgehog, a bat, and a robot. It

was Shadow,Rouge and Omega and the ship flew away. "Ok let's go."he said charging to a

door. They set a plant on the door and it open and killed five legions. "Room clear." Said Rouge

as they entered the base. "Targets 300." Said Omega. "Surprise attack flash out." Said Shadow

as he tossed a flash bang. "Team dark come in we are getting slathered outside multiple

K.I.A's." Said a solider. "Omega,Rouge help the solider's out I will go after the hostage." Shadow

told them as he ran to find the hostage. He found the garage and saw multiple cars leaving with

a van in front thinking it's the hostage. He the was compromised by legions as the van drove

away. He responded be a spin dash out of the garage on a vehicle following the van as he spin

dash toward it. While on the van he went to the right side taking out the legion not on the wheel

out out the other legion tried to shoot at him but he dogged it and went to the other side avoiding

being shot a to the other side to take out the driver and took the wheel. "This is Shadow calling I

have the hostage repeat I have the hostage follow my location for pickup out." He said. "Copy

that." Said the pilot. As legions start to shoot at Shadow. He responded by ramming dun buggy

on the left off a cliff causing him to loose control of the van and fall off the road. The Van

splashed on the river. While on the river Shadow broke open the front windshield to see a

waterfall up ahead. Before he can jump he open the back doors to save the hostage. The

hostage had brown thick hair with glasses, light blue eyes, a red button up shirt, black pants,

black shoes, a straight nose, and pale white skin. "Come on I am here to get you out of here."

Shadow told him and the mid 20 aged man agreed and they jumped out and swam off shore in

time as the van fatally fell down the waterfall. "You ok?" Shadow asked. "Come on I'm here to

get you out of here." He said as he saw legion ships coming. "Come on let's go." he said and

they got away in time.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now the present time in the post super Genesis wave community of Mobius and has been two months since the world has been fix Sonic, Sally, and their team wait for Eggman's next move they think when hedies it's over but it's far from over its  
just the begging.

It was early in the morning at freedom HQ and Sonic was the first one up to take a glance

outside thinking about his future and his team and got up to get ready for work. He got dressed

and went to team meeting. That is when he saw Sally enter the room after staying at her place

for the night. "Hey Sal." Said Sonic excited to see her. "Oh Hey Sonic you spooked me for just a

sec." She said. "I want to tell you are you busy later?" He asked her in excitement. "Not at all I

think you and I will sleep tonight? She asked. "Yes that's what I'm thinking not busy either." Said

Sonic coming up to Sally before some of their teammates entered the room. "Morning Sally-Girl

and Sugah hog." Said Bunnie. "Good day my princess and Sonic." Said Antoine. "Sup

everyone?" Said Rotor. "Not much guys me and Sonic were just chatting that's it." Said Sally.

"So you all up early today nice morning is it." Said Sonic. "Yes we always get up to ze early in

ze morning." Said Antoine. "Yes we knew that Ant." Said Sally and continued. "Let's get today

started." Later that day a bald man in a Suit with a black suitcase was getting in a black car

somewhere. While in the car he got a call. "Hello Mr President." He said. "Yes I'm on my way

to your meeting right now and should be there in 30 minutes." He answered. "Yes I have it with

me in the black suitcase and has a passcode on it is 22-16-45-39. You wrote it?" He asked him.

"I can do it then I'm not really driving anyway." He said. "Ok see you at the meeting then Mr

President." He said as the call ended. The car was on the road in the mountains a shot went off

killing the driver instantly and ran into a tree. The man in the suit panicked as he tried to reach

for his own but an unknown individual came up to him with a gun on his head and he put his

hands up and dropped his gun. Give me the code? The individual asked. The man in the suit

obeyed. Now the suitcase? He asked. "No." Said the man in the suit completely nervous. "I tried

to warn you." Said the individual as he pulled the trigger killing the man instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nothing but a peaceful day once again in Mobius and the freedom fighters are very

curious of what Eggman's next move will be because they did not here from him for two weeks.

Back in new metropolis Sally was leaving his dad's kingdom when a raccoon in mail delivery

uniform came forward to her. Hello sir how can I help you? She asked. "It's nothing you got a

delivery from Abraham Tower miss to uh his house that's all and even one for your friend uh

Sonic." He said. "Thank you sir." Said Sally. "Your welcome have a nice day." He said and left.

30 minutes later Sonic was in Tails lab working on his newest invention. "Man this weapon is

going to be off the walls once I try it out." Said Tails with excitement. "You say so little buddy."

Sonic said to him proudly. "You have any plans Sonic?" Asked Tails. "Not I'm aware of but a lot

to spend with my best bro." Said Sonic. Tails laughed while Sonic gave him a rub in the head. A

hard knock came at the door and they both knew it was Amy. "SONIC! I know your here." She

said yelling. Tails opened the door and when she saw Sonic she grew lots of anger. "Amy what

did I do to you this time I did nothing." Said Sonic. "Exactly." Said Amy. "You own me five dates

that you never attended." Said Amy cont. "I was busy with Tails at that time Amy." Said Sonic

while looking at Tails as he nodded his head to Amy. "Yes that's true Amy." Said Tails. "Right.

Listen Sonic I know your your hooking up with Sally over me once I find our you are in for a real

nightmare understood." She said and Sonic just nodded his head. Amy left the lab by slamming

the door. "I need to go now Tails." Said Sonic. "Good I'm closing up lab anyway." Said Tails

Sonic then got a call from his communicator. "Tails I got to go getting a call from Sal." He told

him. Tails just nodded his head and Sonic ran outside to get her call. "Yes Sal what is it?"

"Sonic you need to come to my house now." She said. "Got it." He said and dashed to her

house. Few minutes later Sonic arrived at Sally's place and spines dashed up to her room

scaring her instantly. "Sonic you spooked me again." she said. "I came as quick as I can Sal so

what is it you want?" He asked. "Take a look at this." She answered giving Sonic a invite. "This

is unusual." He said. "I know Tower wants to go to a his house for some reason and it is

tomorrow." She said. "Well I have some fun to do with Tails tomorrow." Said Sonic. "Well you

need to tell him to cancel it." She said. "I just can't cancel!" He said. "Well you have to come

Sonic you have no choice." She told him. "Fine." Said Sonic. "But you owe me a date." He said.

"Just meet me back here tomorrow ok." Sally said and Sonic nodded his head. The next day

Sonic and Sally went to the main G.U.N base where Tower looking out his office window waiting

for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on chapter 3 Sally and Sonic get an important invite from Abraham Tower but the don't know what is it about he might have found out the death of man in the suit or maybe worst of what is to come next.

Sonic and Sally entered the main room of the base where Tower was waiting for the both of

them. "Hey General." said Sonic. But Tower did not looked pleased and had his series face as

usual. "Sonic, Sally please sit down." He said. "You two want anything to drink?" He asked. No

thank you. Answered Sonic. "So Tower what is it that is so important you want to tell us?" Sally

asked. "Well ok you want me to talk series then miss princess." He said and continued. Their

was a man that was supposed to attend a meeting yesterday with the President of Mobius but

he died on his way their and I was the first to arrive and I think it was an under rated threat that

killed him." He told them. "Who is the man?" asked Sally. "I'm glad you asked that question he

calls himself T-Lone." Tower said and continued. "His real name is unknown for now but

according to some of my sources he might of came from the pre Genesis time." He said and left

Sonic and Sally in big shock. "What but how is possible?" Asked Sally. Their might be things we

still don't know about the Genesis wave Sal. Sonic told her. "You know blue that is true their are

secrets we all still don't know about but remains a mystery." Tower said to the both of them.

"However this man took a valuable resource from the crime scene." Tower told them. "What is

it!" Sonic and Sally said at the same time. "Well it is this." Said Tower as he put up the holo

project it showed a small glowing green chip."What kind of chip is that?" Sally asked. "Yeah it

looks very shiny." Said Sonic. "This chip is a very rare valuable item and it is another thingthat put

legionaries too life and it can help Eggman take over the whole planet if we don't recover it." He

said and continued. "Are you and your team in?" He asked. Later they met up with Shadow and

Rouge. "So how was the meeting?" asked Shadow. "He wants us to help get this mad man for a

rare chip." Sally answered. "What's the mans name?" Rouge asked. Don't know but his nick

name is T-lone and was from the pre Genesis time. Said Sonic. Rouge was confused on what

he was talking ad out but Shadow knew. "I know what you are saying Sonic. I do remember

sometimes in pre Genesis wave and the last known G.U.N mission." Shadow said. What

mission? Asked Sally. "Let's take a walk." said Rouge. The four of took a walk back to the

Freedom Fighters head quarters and during the walk Shadow talked about his last known G.U.N

mission during the pre Genesis time. "This mission was also before you becoming a machine

Sally and few weeks before the Genesis wave struck. Said Shadow and continued. "We were

assigned to rescue a tech genius from Eggman but I don't know what for but we had to save the

guy from Eggman and I saved him in time before the get away van fell off a water fall." Said

Shadow. "Did you knowwhat happened to the guy after the mission?" Said Sonic. "No and I was not

sure if he was still alive after the mission but I think Tower knows what happen to him but again I

don't know." Shadow said. "Well at least you told me I was at the mission killing all the bad guys

sweetie." Said Rouge. "I still can't believe I was a robot trying to kill the mobians I cared about in

my life before the Genesis wave occurred." Said Sally starting to cry. It's ok. What matters is your back

to get another shot at Eggman." Said Sonic. "That is true. Thank you Sonic." Sally told him.

"Thanks for walking with use Faker and Rouge." "That never gets old Sonic." Said Shadow.

"Any time guys see you around." Said Rouge. Sally and Sonic walked right back to Freedom

Fighters head quarters as Shadow and Rouge walked back to the main G.U.N base.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on chapter 4 Sonic and Sally went to speak with Tower about a new upcoming threat and needs their help to destroy him. Meanwhile Shadow talks about his last known G.U.N mission in pre Genesis time.

It was still dark and Sally and Sonic were walking back to Freedom Fighter headquarters. "So

when do we begin this operation mission again?" Sonic asked. "We should be meeting with him

soon Sonic." Answered Sally. Both of them walked back to the HQ as Sally was about to walk in

and Sonic was about to go home and decided to say something else to Sally. "Hey Sal?" Sonic

asked. "Yes Sonic?" Sally asked him. "What are you going to tonight at the HQ?"He asked her.

"Well not really much in my mind why?" She asked. "How about we go to my place tonight." He

answered her. She took some time to think about and she made up her mind. "Sure but on the

way there I will give Amy, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie a message to come to the HQ for an

important meeting tomorrow morning and talk about what Tower told us. I think he wants all of

us involved to hunt this man down." Said Sally. "So your coming?" Sonic asked. "Like I said yes

I can come." Sally told him. Five minutes later that same night they went to Sonics place once

they came in they made sure all of his blinds on the widows and doors were all closed and

locked so they can have total privacy. They also turned off the lights and lit up some candles.

Sonic got on to his bed and took off his gloves, shoes and socks. "You ready Sal?" He said.

"Yes I am." She said as she took her jacket, gloves, boots, socks, shirt, and shorts offthen laid on

the bed next to Sonic. "Can I say something Sal? Sonic asked her. What is it Sonic? She asked.

"Do you ever wonder if our lost friends and family members are out in the galaxy somewhere?"

He questioned. Yes sometimes I do think that Sonic. She answered him. Well I'm very happy

you are mostly back to were you belong Sal." Sonic told her. "Yes it really was a nightmare

never ending." She said and continued. "I did just remember shortly before I was robocized I

thought about what will happen to Mobius in the future." She said. "What do you mean?" Sonic

asked. "What I mean is who can win this war and what happens next Sonic." She told him.

"Yeah I get it Sal." Sonic told her and they went to sleep. The next day all of the freedom fighters

were at the head quarters for the meeting. "We heard we needed to see aunt Sally." Said Tails.

"Yes we did we need to deal with a new treat everyone." Sally told everyone. "What threat

Sally?" Rotor asked. "A threat that can probably destroy this planet guys." She said. "A threat

zat can destroy ze planet." Said Antoine. "I thought Eggman wanted to destroy this planet in

cold blood." Said Amy. "Wat can this person be after Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked. "Well first he is

after a valuable chip everyone that is all we know." Said Sonic. "When do we start operations?"

Said Tails. "We are still waiting for further updates." Said Sally. "But for now we wait." Said Sonic

as his communicator beeped and looked at it. "Shadow wants us." He said and very started

moving to the location.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on chapter 5 Sonic and Sally discuss what they last remembered in the pre Genesis time and Shadow and Rouuge call the freedom fighters for an important discussion and they went to see what is up and now the continuation.

The freedom fighters met up with Shadow and Rouge were they were expecting them. "So you wanted to

see us guys." Said Sally. "Yes we did and it is a very important discussion." Said Shadow. "Well let's get it

over with then." Said Sonic. "Well I'm starting to get some senses that Tower is hiding something we don't

know about." He said. "What makes you say that?" Tails said. "Well I just remembered this after we

saved the hostage from Eggman we got called in by Tower again and he said he did a great job and said

that he returned the hostage back to the Southern Hemisphere and I asked him did he give any

information to you before he returned him but did not answer me and told use to leave I wanted to ask

him much more but he still would not answer me." He said. "Well you can be making this up Shadow."

Rouge told him very discussed with him. Let me tell you this again Rouge I'm know it's not made up you

are saying because you do not remember anything from that time but some reason it's all coming to me

and these memories are also in my sleep. He said. "Well we all need time to think about it if we do find

something then we will respond to it but again this can be a bad situation so we need to think of anything

fast." Sally told everyone." Iagree Sally but it won't be easy." Said Rotor. "Nothines easy Rot." Said

Bunnie. So we have somewhere to be so far well." Rouge said as she and Shadow left. The freedom

fighters then walked back to base as the sun was rising down. "So now we sort of understand what we

are going into I think."Said Sonic. "Well it's less answers then questions Sonic but it's just confusing."

Amy told him. "Well mi point ez zat I don't understand on wat we just talked about." Antoine said while

joining the conversation. "Of course not because why not Ant." Sonic told him. "Just asking jeez don't

need to be rude." Antoine said discussed. "Well the point is team we have no idea what we are walking

into but what I know is it's going to be really ugly."Sally said to her team. "Well sugars watem gonna say

this we are a whole and we always need to stick together." Bunnie Said. "Yeah but to me I feel like we

can't trust Tower at all but what choice do we have aunt Sally?" Tails asked her. "Well just like what

Bunnie said we need to stick together as a whole no matter what happens."Sally answered him. Well it's

been a long day ok can we just go home the sun is almost down. Said Amy and they all agreed with her.

"Oui I'm very tired." Antoine said as they all went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on chapter six the freedom fighters learned that Tower might be hiding something they don't know about and can effect each of them and maybe he is hiding something he does not want the world to see at all.

It was late and Sonic was in a dark sleep when he started to have a strange dream. He was in

another world the was very beautiful with clouds and a bright sky. He then started to hear voices

behind him and when turned around he was surprised on what he saw. He saw two hedgehogs

that almost look like him and a dog. One hedgehog is a male with a red shirt, blue sweat

pants,the same sneakers as him and has a hair point that was brown and has an "S" symbol.

The other hedgehog was a female with a purple dress, purple high heels, blond hair, and the

same hair point but blond. The dog was tan with brown dots. He knew them they were his

relatives from the old time period Bernadette and Jules. "It's all of you you are all ok."

He said as he came in for a hug and became depressed. "I thought you both of you will be gone

forever. I should of helped you escaped the planet when I had the chance but I never knew

when Genesis was going to hit us all." He said sad and depressed. Sonics father came forward

and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son you should not be said because we are not dead." He

said. "But where are you all then?" Sonic questioned. "Where in another place but it's probably

far from Mobius." Said his mom. "Well then that's going to take forever to find you then. Their

might be something I'm not getting." Said Sonic very confused. "The Genesis wave but people

and mobians removed by it to another place." Said Jules. "So Eggman lied about the wave

then?" Sonic asked. "Exactly and he did not want the plan to fail." Said Bernadette. "But I'm now

living a new life mobius and I thought I would never see the both of you ever again." Said Soinc

getting depressed again. "But we will meet again son I promise we will meet soon enough." Said

Jules. I also want you to give a favor. Just defeat that cybernetic psycho and save everyone. But

we already know you can do it right? Said Bernadette. Yes I can defeat him in any way possible

mom. Sonic told her. We promise we will find out where we soon enough to son. Said Jules as

he and his wife were saying good bye and the dream ended as Sonic woke up. He started to

breathe heavily and then calm himself as he looked at his cloak it was only midnight. "I promise that I will

find you both soon enough." SaidSonic to himself and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on chapter 7 Sonic had a strange dream of his lost parents and realizes they are on another planet and made a promise to find them.

It was a very quiet day at the base and everyone seemed to be very dozed off for some reason but to

Sonic he thinks he knows what's going on but he fells like he does not really want to talk about it and just

sat next to Amy and Sally who are the only ones here right now. "You ok Sonic?" Asked Amy. "I'm fine but

I just bored for some reason." He answered. "I think I know what is going on I had a strange dream last

night too Sonic." Sally told him. "Well if our lost family and allies are still out their somewhere how can we

find them?" He asked in curiosity. "Well it would be a tough task to handle."Sally told him. Then a siren

went on. As Sally went on her communicating device and told Sonic and Amy to get up. "We have to get

to the city a sap." Sally said. "What's wrong?"Amy said. "Their was a bombing down so we need to move

quick." Sally answered. "No problem then!" Said Sonic as he rushed out the door. Sonic was the first to

arrive at the scene as the building was still at smoke and burning. Can anyone hear me! He shouted as

the building exploded again and Sonic flew to the ground as he watched the building collapse to the

ground. Sally and Amy finally arrived at the scene as the building was to the ground. Sonic got up feeling

very dizzy from the explosion and went to check on him. "You ok Sonic?" Said Sally in concern. "Yeah Sal

I'm fine."He responded. "That was one huge explosion." Amy said in belief. "Nicole check calculations to

see if any bodies are in that scene." Sally said as Nicole calculated the whole building. "Sally according to

my calculations no casualties were in the blast." Nicole said with an answer. "Ok let's start the

investigation." Said Sally as her, Sonic, and Amy start to investigate the crime scene.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on chapter 8 it was a quiet day for sonic until an explosion occurred in town and now they are

trying to find out who was responsible for this mysterious explosion.

Sonic is searching on the bottom floor of the crumbled building and sees nothing but items that got

burned in the blast process. How did this place burn down if nothing seems suspicious? He thought to

himself but he still kept on looking meanwhile Amy was with Sally searching the upstairs since the found

nothing in the downstairs. "How can anexplosion be this bad?" Amy asked Sally. "Well Amy that is what

we aretrying to figure out her so how about you invest on one side and I invest on the other ok." Sally 

said to with anagreement and went left and Sally went right as she uses NICOLE's handheld device as a 

scanner. But she quickly scanned something. "NICOLE what is it!" She said in surprise. "Well Sally I

found the chip that had been stolen the other day at that damaged computer." She said as Sally

approached it and succeed the damaged chip. She called up the rest of the group and regrouped in the

main floor. Few seconds later they are at the same floor. "I called you all down quick because I found this

chip that NICOLE claimed it was stolen the other day." She said to them. "So this changes everything

then Sal we recovered the lost chip so what is our next move?"He asked. "Somehow we have to report

this but first we need to take a look at it in the HQ and see what is so valuable about the chip." She said.

"So we need to call our teammates about this then do they even know about this small blast?" Asked

Amy. "Of course Amy if they did not then their would have no electricity on our planet." Sonic said to her

sarcastically. "I really don't need your sarcasm Sonic." She said in discuss. "Then let's role guys!" Said

Sally as they rolled off. Five minutes later they arrived at the HQ where there friends were waiting for

them. "So we came as soon as possible aunt Sally what is it that you want show us a chip that is claimed

to be stolen the other day." Sally said to everyone. "Ohhh this chip seems to be a very rare item and by

seeingat it Sally it seems to be an exclusive video chip." Rotor said giving curiosity to his team. "Ok Rot

let's see if you are right." Sonic said as Sally started to inject the chip on the main screen.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on on chapter 9 a building exploded in town but the chip that was reported to be missing was recovered from the blast now the team is now seeing what the chip is hiding from them.  
The video started in a private room as Tower was waiting for someone to come then just a second later a

man came with glasses came in. It was a man had brown thick hair with glasses, light blue eyes, a red

button up shirt, black pants,  
black shoes, a straight nose, and pale white skin.  
"So general did you want

to see me?" He asked Tower. "Yes I do can you please sit down?" He asked the man as he did. "So I'm

going to just ask a couple questions and you can politely answer them to me so I understand what is

going on ok?" Tower also told him and the man nodded his head nervously. "So do you have a name?"

Tower asked him. "Yes my name is Roger Bret sir." He answered to Tower. "So Roger how much do you

know about electronics?" Tower asked him. "I know a lot about electronics and the reason why I'm a Tech

genius." Roger told him. "So Roger now let's get to the serious questions so why were you kidnapped by

Eggman?" Tower asked him. "Well sir what he is planning is going to put the planet at risk." Roger said in

fear. "What do you mean Roger?" Said Tower. "Well he is planning something that all of Mobius does not

know about which he is planning to change reality with something called the Genesis wave." Roger told

him. "When is he planning to hit it?" Tower asked him. "Soon in the near future but he is also planning

some attacks before that will put the freedom fighters and your army at risk." Roger also told him. "Once

Eggman has all of the emeralds he will release the Genesis wave to the public." Roger told him. "I see

well is their anything that I need to know about." Tower asked. "Well it is only a matter of time till the

universe is at risk." He said to the general. "I see and we need to have our eyes on the universe to help

the others?" Tower said as Roger nods his head. "Yes the war lord is planning to try to wipe all of use out

soon but I don't know when they pull the trigger but what masters is we have to come up with a plan to

stop the Genesis wave from occurring." Roger said to him in demand. "Is their one more thing you need

to tell me before I can start?" Tower asked him. "I had a vision of a freedom fighter named Sally acorn

sacrifices herself to save her friends. So I'm telling you their is still time to prevent all the events from

occurring so we need to start now." Roger said. Then Tower stood up from the chair and started to

approach Roger. "You just need to relax young I will have this all under control." Tower told him as he

pulled a gun out and pointed it towards the technical genius. "Wait what are you doing?" Roger said in

fear. "I'm done hearing about those stupid freedom fighters and mobiansit's now time that I will take out

Eggman myself and have all of Mobius to myself so their can be nothing left but people and the freedom

fighters and mobians that remain I will come after them." Tower told Roger as he shot his gun killing the

tech genius instantly as the video ended.


End file.
